geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Toxic femininity
All of the issues covered by Toxic Masculinity are also covered by MRA. There is a bias if we do not also cover the ways that Toxic Femininity harms women. Also, it is very difficult to use the Toxic Masculinity article as a credible argument unless there is fair coverage of the other side of things. It should be stated that things such as slut shaming are examples of toxic femininity. Many people do not seem to actually grasp what these definitions really are. : Sorry, without links to external sites with a feminist perspective that use this term, it's not coming back. Monadic (talk) 01:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm offering this as a final example of what I mean. Fine if you do not accept it just because the term is not used. The issue I see is that MRA does not understand what Toxic masculinity means and would benefit from seeing a contrasting definition to help with clarity. 20:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I suggest that definitions of toxic femininity should also include the belief that women do not or cannot abuse others. Women who do abuse are often whitewashed out of existence, because "women are emotional" and vicious, unpredictable behaviour by women is therefore not a real problem. Source: personal experience of abuse by a woman. Imaginary40 (talk) 10:21, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Hello Imaginary40 -- I, too, am a survivor of abuse by a woman. However, toxic femininity isn't the reason why abuse by women gets erased. Benevolent sexism is, and we already have an article about that. Monadic (talk) 15:50, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :That article is a stub and does not currently mention female-perpetrated abuse at all. Imaginary40 (talk) 09:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I have just read the text on "toxic femininity" and agree with the author on almost everything. I just have an issue with the statement "causes men to be violent and aggressive against women and occasionally other men". Men are just as often victims of violence by other men. Just look at the schools. Male teenagers are beaten by other male teenagers all the time. Also violence against men ( committed by other men) in nightlife is perceived as great terror by many of us. Most men might not admit it, but many of us (specialy young men) are often worried about participating in nightlife because there is so much toxic masculinity out there. I live in Switzerland and every second male friend of mine has been beaten up when they was younger. Men don't usually report this violence because we don't want to be seen as weak. In my city right now there is a downright epidemic of gay men getting beaten up on the weekends. They are usualy the only men who are willing to come forward as victims. Most straight men are too ashamed to talk about the problem... Of course there are other areas where women suffer more (domestic violence or sexual crimes). But boys are also victims of domestic violence and sexual crimes in great numbers. I for example (and my mother) were beaten up all the time by my stepfather. Because of him (and toxic boys at my school) there was a phase in my life where I started to exercise toxic masculinity myself (against other boys). Because I did not want to be the victim anymore, I became the perpetrator. I even almost killed my stepfather with a baseball bat when I was 16. Today I'm a absolute pazifist and I hate anykind of violence. But if we are not allowed to talk honestly about the symptoms of toxic masculinity and act like women are the only victims of men violence, we will not solve it. We all suffer because of it. Just some thoughts on my part... Philip1111 (talk) 08:53, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Philip